You are mine, Herbivore
by Recklessly Impulsive
Summary: Tsuna is late for school Hibari knocks him out and takes him to the DC office. Tsuna's punishment is to please Hibari what will he make him do or will he make him his? YAOI HIBARIXTSUNA AKA 1827 do not read if you do not like yaoi! :P


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR JUST THIS STORY :D**

* * *

><p><strong>You are mine, Herbivore<strong>

Tsuna shifted in his bed as he felt a hammer slam on to his head signaling he had just been attacked by the mental baby. Tsuna held his two hands up on to his head to try and soothe the pain which was not going to happen. Reborn smirked while he watched his student struggle to fight the pain and role out of the bed. The brunet was not happy that he had been woken up in such a menacing way as he was having such a delightful dream. However this is Reborn so he shouldn't expect too much sympathy from the baby. Tsuna for one knew this as he had to put up with the tutor until he became a suitable mafia boss.

"Reborn, why did you have to hit me with that hammer?" Tsuna groaned as he rummaged around on the bed. Reborn grinned and whacked Tsuna again twice as hard causing the brunet to scream in undying pain. Tsuna began to see stars while he rubbed his head where he had been hit twice now. Reborn smiled triumphantly while he began to make his way out of the room.

Reborn turned to the right to catch a glimpse of his handy work before pulling his fedora down to cover his eclipse black pupils. "Because Dame-Tsuna it was fun, and if I were you. I would hurry because a certain skylark might 'Bite you to death' if you don't get a move on" Reborn walked away proudly as he heard the screaming come from his student that echoe- through the walls from the intensity of the pitch. "One more thing...You have 10 minutes" Reborn added as he left the room slamming the door behind him and waiting for the blissful scream to charge his sadistic nature.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE" Tsuna screamed as he rolled out of bed and made his way to his wardrobe where he changed in to his school uniform at record time. Tsuna opened his door and staggered down the stairs, stormed in to the kitchen, grabbed a slice of toast, placed it in his mouth and took off down the street toward Nami-Chu.

* * *

><p>Tsuna made it in the nick of time or so he thought. "Herbivore.." Hibari stated as he made his presence known. Tsuna stood there gob smacked thinking that he had escaped the head of the disciplinary comity Hibari Kyoya. Hibari smirked as he watched the frightened face before him pale up and sweat. Tsuna blink his honey colored orbs hoping this may all just be his imagination acting up on him. But the only thing those honey colored orbs met when they reappeared in sight were steel blue ones merely centimeters away. "Classes are in session, your late" Hibari finished his sentence with a grin as Tsuna backed away from him.<p>

The brunet looked left and right hoping for any kind of escape root that he was beginning to believe was impossible to find. Honey orbs glanced at the Tonfa's now on display held by the dangerous skylark. Tsuna's eyes widened when the scent of blood crept in to his nose as he stared closer at the Tonfa's, in fact he could smell some of his own blood on them from past encounters. "Hi-Hibari-San..."Tsuna stuttered trying to look for an excuse which didn't look like one was coming soon. Hibari grinned menacingly as Tsuna backed away at every step he took forward. Knowing that Hibari's legs are much longer than the brunet's the distance would be closed soon enough. "I-i-i, h-h-have-t-to get to c-c-cla-class, s-s-so if yo-you'll ex-excuse m-me I'll b-be going no-now" Tsuna retorted nervously as he created more distance between them.

Hibari inwardly chuckled at the brunet's attempts to get away from him. "Oh, is that so..well I'm afraid that not showing up to school on time is a violation, so in that case I'm going to have to bite you to death" Hibari stated calmly as he observed the sight before him. Tsuna let out a high pitched 'HIIEE' which rung through Hibari's ears. Tsuna finally gave up and just stood still waiting for the beating that was bound to happen.

Realizing that the boy had given up Hibari drills his right Tonfa in to the boy's stomach causing him to fall to the floor in agony to which Hibari saw as an opportunity to just kick the boy a relentless amount of times before the said boy began to cough up small amounts of blood. Tsuna blacked out from all the pain being bestowed on him to which Hibari grinned at his handy work before taking hold of the brunet and throwing him over his shoulder. The skylark carried Tsuna all the way down the halls and in to the disciplinary office to where he threw the brunet on the sofa harshly. Hibari walked over to his desk and sat on his chair ready to do some paper work. As the raven haired boy scanned through the paper work he made temporary glances at the unconscious brunet before going back to his work.

After roughly 4 hours of being unconscious Tsuna finally started to move from his position to which Hibari was quick to look up from what ever he was doing at the time and spot the younger male. "Where do you think your going?, Herbivore" Hibari questioned as he watched Tsuna role off of the sofa he had been laid on unceremoniously. Tsuna turned to see Hibari watching him to which he instantly paled after remembering the beating he got. The brunet grimaced at the memories. "Well, whatever your planning you won't get far" Hibari snorted and went back to his work not even bothering to check if Tsuna was going to make a run for it.

Tsuna was debating whether or not he should but fear got the best of him so he slowly climbed back on the sofa and turned his back on the prefect. "You already beat me up already Hibari-San so why don't you let me leave already?" Tsuna stated with confidence while he turned his back on the male he was angered with. Said male just stared at him with a sadistic smile. Hibari got up from his chair and walked over to the brunet, before Tsuna had a chance to move Hibari had grabbed his chin with his two fingers and forced him to look in to those cold steel blue eyes.

"Such brave words, Herbivore, however your wrong about your punishment being over as in fact it's only just beginning" Tsuna could feel the warm breath of Hibari puffing against his cheeks which made the brunet blush a bright read causing Hibari to smirk and lean closer. Tsuna pulled a 'What do you mean?' face "I'll show you what I mean, Herbivore" Hibari answered in a seductive tone making Tsuna turn a few more shades of red. Before the brunet was able to do anything more Hibari crashed his lips against brunet.

Tsuna gasped allowing the prefect entry which he took, Tsuna felt Hibari's slick muscle slide in to his mouth and taste every bit of the warm cavern it could reach. Hibari swallowed all of Tsuna's moans as he memorized the insides of the brunet's warm mouth sometimes wrapping his tongue around the others to coax him in to kissing back to which Tsuna complied after a while. The kiss was passionate and wet, The skylark broke the kiss for breath leaving a thick trail of saliva connecting there tongues together. The brunet began panting rapidly staring in to lust steel blue eyes which were staring at confused caramel. "I-I-don't understand H-H-Hibari-San, why did you kiss me?" Tsuna asked in general shock as he processed what just happened. Hibari grinned and pressed there lips together again coaxing Tsuna in to another hot wet kiss before breaking for air once more.

"Because Tsunayoshi, This is your punishment, in which to entertain me" Tsuna gave the 'What the fuck face' But before he was able to get more out of the taller male there lips were connected again. Not waiting for the brunet to open his mouth willingly Hibari bit down on Tsuna's bottom lip causing him to moan slightly allowing the other automatic access. Hibari broke the kiss and leaned in to the brunet's neck where he bit and sucked at the skin leaving a line of hickeys along Tsuna's pale neck and marking the boy as his. The prefect began to lick along the collar bone as his right hand traveled up the smaller males shirt caressing the soft skin. Tsuna mewled at the contact of the calloused hand brushing against his sensitive skin.

Hibari slid the brunet's shirt off and began biting and sucking at the smaller males bare chest marking him there too, Hibari then unbuttoned Tsuna's trousers and pulled them down revealing Black with white polka dot boxer shorts and a very flushed brunet. The prefect payed no mind as he slid his jacket off of his shoulders and began unbuttoning his shirt. Tsuna couldn't help but stare intensely at the toned body of Hibari Kyoya, Tsuna watched as Hibari threw his shirt on the floor carelessly before noticing the brunet was staring at him, the prefect decided to tease. "See somthing you like?" The skylark asked grinning. Tsuna turned a few more shades of red and stuttered a response which Hibari just ignored.

The prefect removing his trousers before his boxers revealing his weeping cock. Hibari walked over to Tsuna and held his penis in front of Tsuna's mouth. "Suck" He commanded to which the brunet complied almost immediately. Tsuna took half of the prefects cock in his mouth and began swirling his tongue around the tip. Hibari gave an approving grunt telling the brunet he was doing fine so Tsuna decided to step it up a notch by taking the whole member in to his blissful mouth. "Nngh,...You're pretty good at that, Herbivore" Hibari moaned as Tsuna slid his tongue along the shaft and down to the hilt then cupping the skylarks balls and fondling them. "Have you done this before" Hibari asked with general curiosity. He had gotten blow jobs before but never like this.

Tsuna slowly pulled away licking his lips. "No this is the first time I have ever done it, why does that surprise you?" Hibari had an evil glint in his eye as he leaned in to the brunet and turned him so he had his back against the sofa. "Hibari-San what are yo-" Tsuna was cut off by a passionate kiss, in the process Hibari removed the smaller males boxers without the other knowing.

"Hmm, so that means that your still pure, Herbivore?" Tsuna nodded shyly not noticing that Hibari had positioned himself at the brunet's entrance with an evil grin. "Well thats all about to change, Tsunayoshi" Hibari practically whispered as he forced his way through Tsuna's entrance. Tsuna screamed in pain from the foreign attack on his ass. "Relax Herbivore or it will hurt more" Hibari suggested after a while of adjusting Hibari pulled out only to slam back in again earning a pained moan from the younger male.

"Nngh, Hibari-San..It hurts" Tsuna protested as he tried to find somthing to grip on to. Hibari ignored him and just kept pounding in to the brunet like a rabid beast making Tsuna cry out in pain/pleasure with every thrust forward. Hibari held on to Tsuna's hips to keep the brunet in place while he attacked Tsuna viciously. Pain suddenly turned to pleasure when white hot flashes began to overcome Tsuna's vision causing him to release a lustful moan. "Ahhhh, Hibari-San" Tsuna cried out as he dug his nails in to Hibari.

"Oh did I hit it?" Hibari asked not expecting an answer and instead just made it his objective to hit that spot every time. It wasn't like he wanted the brunet to enjoy it he just wanted to hear the boy moan his name aloud. Tsuna began to feel euphoric pleasure rising within him every time Hibari slammed against his sweet spot he would moan the prefects name over and over. "Your voice is so erotic, Tsunayoshi" Hibari could feel Tsuna writhing under him.

"F-Faster" Tsuna begged. Hibari smirked and did as told making the brunet moan with ever pound, soon Tsuna began rocking in time with the thrusts making the movements an almost choreographed peace of performance with the title being 'Undying pleasure' "Ahhh, Hibari, more more Nnngh" Tsuna pleaded and the raven haired teen complied slamming twice as hard in to the brunet earning himself screams of pleasure, a few more pounds and Tsuna let out an unceremonious moan before he spilled on his chest.

Tsuna's walls closed around Hibari causing the prefect to let out a strained moan and spill inside of the smaller male. Hibari collapsed on to the brunet, sweat trickling down there bodies and panting wildly. Hibari was the first to recover from his breathing and make one last hickey on Tsuna's neck before leaning in and biting down on the teens earlobe and licking at the shell. "Your mine, Tsunayoshi" Hibari stated with finality.

"Yes, Hibari" Tsuna agreed making the skylark smirk.

Hibari cupped the brunet's cheek and laid one last kiss on the those plump lips. "No-one will ever touch you, and if you let them I'll bite you to death after biting them to death of course" Hibari glanced at Tsuna and then added somthing else. "Call me Kyoya"

* * *

><p>The next day Tsuna was in his classroom and there was a boy ogling him from across the classroom. Said boy approached. "Hey, cutey, why don't you hang out with me after school?" Before Tsuna could say anything that boy was beaten nearly half to death and Tsuna was dragged to the disciplinary office.<p>

"What did I tell you, Tsunayoshi?"

"Kyoya I didn't do anything I swea-" Tsuna wasn't able to finish that sentence because Kyoya had already jumped him.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, hope you like my one-shot, I thought I may have messed up but it's not too OCC is it? R&amp;R Plox with a cherry on top :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Just thought I would do this for fun, Mwhahahaha.<strong>

_Reborn Chatroom:_

Tsuna: Is anyone online?

Reborn: yes what do you want Dame-Tsuna?

Tsuna: Oh, Reborn thank Kami it's you, You won't believe what happened today.

Reborn: Whats that Dame-Tsuna?

Tsuna: Kyoya made me his. -Blushes-

Reborn: -Smirks- So you finally lost it, it's about time he's showed you so many signs but your to dense and he has way to much pride to tell you up front that he lov-

Hibari: Don't you dare finish that sentence, Acumbo

Tsuna: KYOYA, You were on line? -Blushes-

Hibari: -Smirks sadistically- You mean you didn't realize I'm next to you?

Tsuna: HIEEE! -Disconnects

_Hibari disconnected_

Reborn: Honestly that horny devil. -Smirks and pulls Fedora down to cover eyes.


End file.
